In a World of Nightmares
by ximithii
Summary: Nightmares are strong enough to kill anyone. After the first nightmare focused on Goku, the Sanzo's group can't let their guards down. But the results might end up killing each other.


This is my first attempt writing a Saiyuki fic. And it's been a while since I actually wrote anything so…ha. Please review (or tell me what to improve)!

Chapter One: Nightmares

"Go to bed Goku," a monk also known as the legendary Sanzo said to one of his companion.

A hyper monkey shook his head quickly. "I'm not tired yet Sanzo!"

Sanzo being very frustrated was helped out by Hakkai, a man with a white dragon on his shoulder. "Goku, you need your rest."

Clenching his hands, Goku protested. "Then how come that ugly stupid roach over there doesn't have to!"

A big punch landed on top of Goku's head which belonged to Gojyo, a man with red hair. "Who are you calling roach! I have you know that—"

"Just go to sleep Goku." That was it. Sanzo had a serious tone and Goku knew not to mess with him. Goku stared at the three men. "Fine!" With that, he ran up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

"He'll never understand," Gojyo sighed.

Sanzo looked way. "Forget about him. If we don't discipline him now, he will never learn."

Hakkai had a worried face. "Maybe—"

Sanzo walked off. "I'm going to get more cigarettes."

Unexpectedly, Goku had been listening to their conversation. _They hate me. They don't tell me anything. If…_Goku went to his bed and sulked silently.

The sun has risen with Goku staring at it. _I thought the sun was warm…but it feels so cold_.

Hakkai stepped into the room. "You're awake now? Everyone's waiting downstairs and ready to leave."

Goku didn't feel the urge to ask for food. He just got ready and sat in the jeep that was outside.

"About time monkey," Sanzo mumbled angrily.

Goku looked down. _What did I do…_

They rode on for miles and miles without speaking to each other.

Goku wanted to speak but something was holding him back. _My voice…it's not coming out. What's going on?_

The jeep stopped in front of a cliff. Everyone got out except for Goku. Goku stared at everyone. _Why are we stopping here?_

Gojyo pulled Goku by the arms. Goku tried to pull away but each time he tried to do that, his strength was weakened.

Goku was now standing on the edge of the cliff. _What's going on!_ Tears fell from his eyes.

"You got two options: one is to jump off the cliff and the second is to let Sanzo shoot you. Now, which one will you choose?" Hakkai asked.

A sharp pain shot through Goku's head. Tears kept falling out of his eyes. "Stop it. Stop it!"

Goku sat up panting. "What?"

Hakkai walked into the room. "Are you okay Goku? I can hear you screaming from downstairs." He placed his hand on Goku's head.

Goku smacked Hakkai's hand off. "Why?"

Hakkai not understanding what had just happened stood there speechless while Goku's crying.

Sanzo and Gojyo stood by the door. "What did you do Hakkai?"

"I don't know."

Gojyo grinned as he walked toward Goku. "It doesn't matter, he will soon be dead."

Goku looked up at Gojyo. Gojyo had his weapon ready. "You will die monkey!"

"Goku!" A door was slammed open by Sanzo followed by Hakkai and Gojyo.

Goku was covered in blood. "S-Sanzo? Is that really you?"

"What happened?" Hakkai wondered.

As Sanzo got closer, Goku remembered everything. "No! Stay away! You're all the same! It's happening again!"

Sanzo taken back by his statement stood there. Hakkai looked around the room. "No trace of anything."

Goku's tears kept falling. "No...make it stop…"

Hakkai whispered to Sanzo. "Who did you think could have done this?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

After Goku was cleaned up and put to sleep, the three men sat at a table inside the room. "What could have possibly done this? And why?"

_If you don't hold on to your possessions, you will lose them._

"Who said that!" Gojyo clenched his fist.

_All of you will fall in my hands one day. One by one…and I don't even have to use my hands to do them._

Sanzo shot his gun in the air. "Great. A stalker."

Hakkai pondered. "What could he want with us?"

Sanzo folded his hands. "I don't know but I'm not planning to let him use us liked toys."

End of chapter one! So…what do you guys think? I hope you guys weren't so confused because I didn't place anything between the different nightmares. That's what makes it more interesting! Please review!


End file.
